Nicktoons (film)
Nicktoons is an animated action-adventure fantasy buddy comedy crossover film produced by Paramount Animation and co-produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It is distributed by Paramount Pictures and is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film behind Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various animated Nickelodeon television series, the plot involves various heroes and villains from different Nickelodeon worlds coming together in a mission to save the multiverse from a very dangerous threat unlike anything they've ever dealt with before. The film features the voices of Richard Steven Horvitz, Andy Berman, Rikki Simons, Tom Kenny, Charlie Adler, John Kassir, E.G. Daily, Jim Cummings, Melissa Fahn, Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, David Kaufman, Janice Kawaye, Carlos Alazraqui, Billy West, Debi Derryberry and Joe Manganiello. Plot The Nicktoons have just picked a movie to watch in the Nickelodeon Studios. Everyone quiets down as the film opens. Zim is about to activate a dangerous machine before getting caught by his archenemy Dib Membrane. They get into a quick fight that gets interrupted when GIR accidentally activates the machine himself. It explodes, resulting in a mysterious bright light that separates and knocks out all three of them. The next day, Dib wakes up a strange-looking neighbourhood and notices talking creatures of all sorts. Suddenly, a large spacecraft descends from the sky. An intergalactic ruler known as Duke Doomsday announces that the entire planet is his to conquer. Armies of Doomsday Troopers start attacking random inhabitants. Dib almost gets captured, but Jimmy Neutron saves him and takes him to his lab for safety. Jimmy reveals that a new planet was randomly formed out of multiple universes. Dib explains his dilemma and they agree to assemble a team to fight back against the invasion. Meanwhile, Zim already has a team of his own—Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Ren and Stimpy—for the same goal of overthrowing the duke. He admits that the villains he tried to team up with didn’t take him seriously. In the duke’s ship, GIR is locked in a cell with SpongeBob SquarePants, CatDog, Rocko, and a few of the Rugrats. They discuss various methods of escaping from their prison before a portal forms on the nearby chalkboard. Rudy Tabootie appears and gives the gang a way out of the ship unbeknownst to Duke Doomsday, who left the ship earlier. With Danny Phantom, Jenny Wakeman, Timmy Turner and a rather bored Gaz Membrane joining Jimmy, Dib leads his teammates to various cities taking out Doomsday Troopers everywhere. He bonds with his partners and impresses them with his technology. Zim proves himself to be a valuable asset to his partners while also unwillingly winning Oblina’s heart. The two teams soon collide and get into a huge brawl when Dib and Zim try to rip each other to pieces. The showdown is interrupted when Doomsday Troopers attack with special equipment such as Fenton Works gadgets for Danny and butterfly nets for Cosmo and Wanda. Everyone gets caught and thrown into the spacecraft, where Duke Doomsday gloats about his victory before learning that his other prisoners escaped. He angrily sends his troops to find them while he completes his plan for world domination. GIR and company arrive in ChalkZone to find other Nicktoons hiding from Duke Doomsday. Most of the crew considers becoming refugees for the rest of their lives, but GIR delivers a surprisingly motivational speech and convinces them all to fight back. They leave the magical land to build an army to take back their multiverse. As Dib’s teammates bond with Zim’s teammates in the duke’s prison, Dib and Zim themselves form a truce and vow to work together if they escape. Some Nicktoons such as Avatar Aang and the TUFF agents are being overpowered by Duke Doomsday before multiple vehicles are spotted in the distance. GIR leads the charge against the duke and her troops in an epic war. Many of the Nicktoons get to show off their skills as GIR sneaks into the ship and breaks out the prisoners. Zim thanks him for the help and they all join in the fight. Dib and the duke have a one-on-one clash in the midst of all the chaos. Dib is getting weary before Zim and GIR jump in to help him beat the duke. The trio is ultimately successful and Ren and Stimpy scare him into fleeing the planet. With Zim’s machine rebuilt to perfection, the Nicktoons all say their goodbyes. The machine is activated and the planet is separated into dimensions once again. Zim and Dib disassemble the machine, agreeing to stick with portals in the future. They thank each other for the help and head to their separate homes to prepare for their next inevitable battle. In a mid-credits scene, Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, Melissa Joan Hart and Amanda Bynes are seen watching the film with the Nicktoons. Cast Voice Cast * Joe Manganiello as Duke Doomsday * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, and Dog * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat * Jim Cummings as Cat * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko the Wallaby * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Oblina * Kath Soucie as Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, and Maddie Fenton * Li'l Peanut as Gerald * Francesca Smith as Helga * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Charlie Adler as Ickis * John Kassir as Krumm * Rikki Simons as GIR * Andy Berman as Dib Membrane * Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Candi Milo as Snap and Nora Wakeman * Cree Summer as Vexus * Mae Whitman as Katara * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Grey Griffin as Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton and Avatar Aang * Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter and Chester MacBadBat * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre and Ansi Molina * Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket * Melissa Disney as Ginger Foutley * Natalie Palamides‎ as Rudy Tabootie * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * Angelina Wahler as Fee * Tom Robinson as Foo * Isabela Moner as June * Jace Norman as Henry * Hal Sparks as Tak * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid and Jack Fenton * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Amy Winfrey as Charlotte * Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Patrick Warburton as Mr. X * Wendie Mallick as Mrs. X * Cathy Weseluck as Truman X * Lyndsey Bartilson as Tuesday X Live Action Cast * Kenan Thompson as himself * Kel Mitchell as himself * Melissa Joan Hart as herself * Amanda Bynes as herself Notes/Trivia * The film is mostly based on various Nicktoons video games, including the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. It also takes some inspiration from The Avengers, Marvel Ultimate Alliance and Justice League: Origin. * The creators thought a lot about the plot of the film before giving it a fantasy element. * All That cast members Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, Melissa Joan Hart and Amanda Bynes make an appearance at the end of the film. It is revealed they were watching the film with the Nicktoons. * Many Nicktoon characters make appearances throughout the film, whether they loved or hated. The writers said they didn't want to play favourites. ** In addition, they also wanted to throw characters from as many shows as possible. * The film focuses on three separate groups: Dib’s team, Zim’s team and GIR’s team.. * Nickelodeon got permission from Disney for the use of Doug in the film. Jim Jenkins stated that since Doug was the first Nicktoon, "it just wouldn't be the same without him". * Jhonen Vasquez, Stephen Hillenberg, Butch Hartman, and other creators worked on the film. * The DVD release includes a reel of bloopers, out takes, and behind-the-scenes footage. It is treated as a traditional KaBlam! episode and shows the Nicktoons hanging out at the Nicktoons Animation Studio. * Commentary by various Nicktoons is also available on the DVD release. * This movie is dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh, Joe Alaskey, and Jack Riley. * The writers had to make the plot as original as possible. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Nicktoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:2019 Category:PG Category:2019 films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Catscratch Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Catdog Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Danny Phantom Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:The Loud House Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Harvey Beaks Category:The Angry Beavers Category:ChalkZone Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Invader Zim Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Rocket Power Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Making Fiends Category:The Mighty B! Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The X's Category:ShadEmman's ideas